


Poetry

by SashaRickover



Category: Star Trek The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaRickover/pseuds/SashaRickover
Summary: Love, Concern, some poetry quoting.





	Poetry

Poetry: TNG

 

Beverly was in her quarters changing after a long shift in sickbay. The door chimed. She walked into the living area ‘come’. When the doors slid open it was Captain Picard. 

‘JeanLuc?’ She was mildly surprised. ‘Was I expecting you?’ She was in a state of half undress. Her hair was mussed. She was still in her undershirt, but her pants were gone. He noticed she was wearing his briefs, but said nothing. 

He seemed taken aback by the question. ‘Um, no. I erm. I just thought I would stop and check in on you. I understand you had a pretty rough shift.’ 

She could hear he was defensive. ‘I didnt mean it that way my dear. You are always welcome in my quarters. In fact, in the future you can just come in. My code is alpha eight theta.’ As she was speaking she glided across the floor to him. And gave him a sweet kiss with her last word. ‘I only wondered’ kiss ‘if i had been so harried today’ kiss ‘that perhaps i had forgotten’ kiss ‘that we had made plans’. This time she kissed him harder, opened his mouth, searched for his tongue. She broke away from the kiss but kept her arms around his neck, touching his nose with hers, feeling his hot breath on her face. ‘Its hard to imagine that i would have forgotten that since seeing you is the highlight of my every day’ kiss. 

Picards erection grew quickly. ‘Dammit beverly’ he growled deeply. ‘I did just come to check on you, not to ravish you. But you make it impossible for me to leave you’. He ran his fingers through her copper locks, pulled her to him so he could smell her. The thin fabric of her undershirt did little to hide her arousal. 

‘Well since you came to check in on me there is something i could use’ she kissed his neck. 

‘Anything my dear’ he said quickly. And he meant it. At her word he would leave starfleet, turn his life upside down... just to satisfy her. 

She leaned her mouth into his ear and whispered softly ‘i could use some sexual healing’

That was all he needed to hear. He placed his hands on her ribcage, under her shirt, and began moving them upwards. She shivered at his touch. The sensation of his large rough hands caressing her silky skin was electrifying. He moved his hands upward and pulled her shirt over her head. Standing there, in his briefs and her starfleet issue gray bra, she was a sight to behold. ‘May i ask my dear, how did you procure a pair of my briefs?’ He asked curious as he ran his finger around inside the elastic at her waist. 

He held her about the waist and she leaned back to look him in the face while she told him the story. ‘Well, the last time i was in your quarters, if you recall, you became quite impatient with the clothing removal process.’ He looked at her, surprised. ‘Don’t look so shocked!’ She slapped his shoulder playfully ‘you ripped my panties right off. Couldn’t wait to get them off me. So i wore a pair of yours home. I like it. I wear them sometimes just to feel like you are with me all day.’ she smiled naughtily. ‘Its quite an erotic sensation’

JeanLuc laughed his most carefree laugh. She loved to see him laugh so freely. And she loved even more that she is the one who brought it out of him. 

‘I wonder, my dear, if there will ever be a time that i see you and don’t want to rip your panties off’ he smiled.

‘I certainly hope not.’ Beverly said seriously. And then thought to herself ‘wouldn’t that be awful?!’ 

‘I hope we live a long enough life together that we will one day be sated - filled with each other, and can just lounge together without this unbearable desire constantly swelling up between us.’ Leave it to JeanLuc to state it so plainly. 

‘Part of me wants that’, Beverly admitted. ‘But part of me wants you to always be inside me, touching me, kissing me, holding me’

‘That wont stop. I will always be wanting you, caressing you, making love to you- until I die.’ He stopped short for a second.... then continued ‘but wouldn’t it be lovely to be able to take our time, not feel like we are dying until we can come together? To make slow languid love, without all this panty ripping? Honestly Beverly sometimes you make me feel like an animal’

‘But you must understand how great I feel when you, ‘captain control’ become an animal, a slave to your primal urges.’ With that she kissed him hard, rubbing one foot up the back of his leg, drawing him closer to her. ‘But let me take these briefs off. I don’t want them getting ripped.’ She shimmied, pulling the briefs down, exposing herself, unashamed when she purposely rubbed against him. She continued her shimmy until the briefs were around her ankles, then deftly kicked them off. She reached back and unhooked her bra. When she exposed her breasts he let out a deep sigh. 

She turned away from him and leaned her back into him, rubbing her behind across his erection. He wrapped his hands around her, his fingers almost touching under her breasts. He could feel all of her ribs. As beautiful as she was to look at he began to wonder if she was getting enough to eat. He wondered where that thought had come from. He ran his hands down to the fiery curls between her legs and she parted them for him, standing on tiptoe, lifting one leg to accommodate his large hands. He stopped short of sliding into her. He turned her around to face him. She looked confused. 

He began then to explore her with his hands and eyes- her chin, her neck, protruding collarbone, ribs that seemed more visible than when he last made love to her. She was beautiful, but he noticed her skin was paler than usual. 

‘JeanLuc, what are you doing?’ She was irritated that he had obviously lost interest in making love to her, though she felt as if she was on fire, and his erection was still visible. 

‘Im sorry Beverly. I know you want me to make love to you. And I promise I will, my love’ he brushed his lips across her forehead. ‘But tell me, when is the last time you ate?’

‘Wow. How unromantic.’ She feigned disgust.

‘My dear, how can I claim to love you, if I ravish you night after night and never let you eat?’ He looked into her eyes, dark blue pools of desire. He tried to keep himself composed as Beverly bit her lip, thinking. ‘When did you eat? Did you eat breakfast?’

‘No I was running late.’ She lowered her eyes, fairly mortified.

‘You? Running late? That is uncharacteristic.’

‘Well, if you must know, i was having very sweet dreams about a certain lover, and i didn’t want them to end.... so i tried to go back to sleep, but i couldn’t. I just laid there and thought about you instead, how it feels when you kiss me, touch me. You know, etc etc. basically fantasizing about you.’ She waved off his coy grin.

‘Ok. Well last night we had dinner in my quarters, but as i recall you didn’t eat.’ JeanLuc continued this train of thought. ‘Did u have lunch yesterday?’

‘No. I couldn’t eat’. His eyes implored her for an explanation. ‘Well if you remember you and I had a terrible row at breakfast...’ ah yes, he remembered. The bloody prime directive. He was beginning to hate the damn prime directive as much as she did! 

‘So you didn’t eat that breakfast either. As I remember you stormed out after throwing something rather expensive at me’ 

She blushed ‘sorry about that. But you love the red hair- unfortunately the temper comes with it.’ 

So two days solid with no food. She hadnt even realized. 

‘Perhaps we should get some food in you. Otherwise you wont have the stamina to keep up with what i have planned?’ He grinned mischievously. 

‘Have you ever known me to lack stamina?!’ She was incensed.

‘O beverly, dont get your hackles up! I just want to feed you. Whats wrong with that?’ 

‘Nothing my dear’. She kissed him chastely then went into her washroom and returned with two robes, handing one to him. ‘I dont want to ruin the chairs. As I’m sure you already know, i am very wet. And i cant eat if im watching you naked. And by the way, when is the last time you heard anyone say ‘hackles’?! She threw her head back and laughed. It was the deep laughter that JeanLuc loved, and was so rare to see in her. 

She replaced the spoon in her bowl after the last bite of vegetable soup was gone. ‘Shall i bring you more?’ JeanLuc encouraged. She waved him off. 

‘Im so full now. i wouldn’t have eaten the last three bites if you hadn’t threatened to feed it to me yourself!’ She stood up and stretched with feline grace, her robe falling open enough for JeanLuc to see a glimpse of her milky white skin. His breath caught in his throat. 

‘Come beverly’ he reached out his hand beckoning her ‘come to bed with me’. She took his hand and followed him into her room. He brushed the robe off of her shoulders and it fell on the floor. He removed his and it fell by hers. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed where he lay her down carefully and covered her. He went to the other side and slid in beside her. She turned to him expectantly. He took her in his arms, kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her chin, and trailed kisses down her neck. She moaned his name. He pulled her closer to him, but made no further attempts to make love to her. She was confused. He saw the confusion in her eyes. 

‘Beverly, as much as i want to make love to you- you need to rest’.

Again she found herself angry. ‘I am a grown woman and a medical doctor! Don’t you think i know when i need to rest?!’ 

‘Well you didn’t realize you needed to eat after two days!!’ He did not yell, but she knew he was serious.... and he was probably right. ‘I will make you a deal.’ He started. ‘Lie here with me. Let me hold you like this. If you are not asleep in 5 minutes i will make love to you. If you are asleep i will stay with you all night and make love to you in the morning’

Well, that sounded fair. She nodded. She could easily stay awake for five more minutes. She laid in his arms, naked and warm... and strangely enough very content. She took in his scent, loved feeling his chest hair against her cheek. She closed her eyes and rested. ‘But promise you will stay all night’

‘I promise’

JeanLuc could feel the tension leave her body. Very soon after he heard her breaths lengthen and deepen. She had succumbed to sleep. 

Beverly awoke to the deep baritone of JeanLucs voice saying her name. Then she heard him whisper into her hair:  
‘I arise from dreams of thee  
In the first sweet sleep of night,  
When the winds are breathing low,  
And the stars are shining bright  
I arise from dreams of thee,  
And a spirit in my feet  
Has led me - who knows how? -  
To thy chamber-window, sweet! 

The wandering airs they faint  
On the dark, the silent stream, -  
The champak odors fall  
Like sweet thoughts in a dream,  
The nightingale's complaint,  
It dies upon her heart,  
As I must die on thine,  
O, beloved as thou art! 

O, lift me from the grass!  
I die, I faint, I fail!  
Let thy love in kisses rain  
On my lips and eyelids pale,  
My cheek is cold and white, alas!  
My Heart beats loud and fast  
Oh! press it close to thine again,  
Where it will break at last. ‘

‘That was beautiful JeanLuc’ she said quietly ‘did you know that Shelley is my favorite poet?’ 

‘I didn’t know you were awake yet.’ He blushed- most uncharacteristic. ‘I did not know that Shelley was your favorite... but he has always been one of mine.’

‘I love the romantics- which i know seems out of character for a scientist. But i have always loved Wordsworth, Keats, Byron’

‘Did you know that Lord Byron was in love with his half sister?! It was quite the scandal’ he smiled as she lifted herself up on one elbow to look down at him. ‘He supposedly wrote her very illicit love letters.’

‘Yes, but also his only child Ada Lovelace was considered the first computer programmer.’ She quipped, trying to redeem Lord Byron. 

‘Beverly?’

‘Mmmmhh’ she moaned her response. 

‘Why in the hell are we talking about poetry, when i have been waiting all night to make love to you?!?’ 

She slid one of her lean legs over him and sat atop him. ‘I don’t know. But lets stop’

It didn’t take long for them to reach the desire pitch they were at last night, beverly loved to be on top. She loved to watch JeanLucs face as he tried to control her, but lost all control of himself instead. She had always wanted to tie him up, so that he was completely at her mercy.... but it wasn’t really necessary. She could tell him what to do, and he complied. They quickly found their rhythm. Slow, long thrusts as he bucked up against her and she slid up and down his shaft slowly with no mercy. She could feel herself reaching orgasm, she could see in his eyes that he couldn’t hold on much longer- 

Beverly quoted through her pleasure  
‘Yet in my heart of hearts I feel your might;  
I only have relinquished one delight  
To live beneath your more habitual sway.’

She found his mouth again, imploring him with her tongue. She couldn’t control it any longer. He grabbed her hips, she gyrated out of control. A few hard thrusts and he was done. As they lay spent she continued.  
‘Thanks to the human heart by which we live,  
Thanks to its tenderness, its joys, and fears,  
To me the meanest flower that blows can give  
Thoughts that do often lie too deep for tears’

 

He smiled deeply- satisfied, amazed that this beautiful passionate woman lying in his arms was his. ‘You know you left out some of that poem.’

‘Yes i know, smart ass’.


End file.
